The Monster
by sw'Angel
Summary: When you lose a friend and it's appers that you'r friend is a vampire, what are you going to do? It drinks blood, eat human flesh and leavs it's victim to a cruel fate.InuKag a little SanXMiro
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Everyone! A story for you how like Horror! I do! Okey. If we say that Kagome is a vampire and drink's human blood. Nice hu? It's my first horror history so it can be a little... um... I don't know....  
Nah! Forget it!

* * *

Chapter 1

The vampire, the true face of a monster.

Inuyasha went to school on the halloween morning. The cold wind brushed through his silvery hair and his yellow eyes reflected the last of the late autumn rays. Whole his life was like a dream and he couldn't wish for a better life. He had a girlfriend, friends, and a damn rich family.

Okay... a rich family maybe wasn't his highest wish since it was the money that all the "friends" and "girlfriends" wanted. He thought he didn't need any "friends".

But Sango and Miroku was some friends he never wanted to lose. Kikyou was quite the reverse. She wanted him because of his money and looks. But he loved her so it didn't matter.

SMACK!

"Miroku! Stop that! I hate it when you touch me like that! Ack!" Sango yelled and Miroku smiled.

"My dear Sango. I would never touch you in any was if I didn't love you," Miroku said softly and lowered his hand again.

SMACK!

Inuyasha shook his head and laughed.

"It doesn't go too well for you, Sango," Inuyasha said and petted her on her shoulder.

"Miroku is such a perv! Can he never stop it?!" Sango yelled and crossed her arms.

"But Sango my beloved..." You could hear from Miroku who sat on the ground with a large red mark on the cheek.

"Quiet monk!" Sango yelled and didn't want to hear more, so she strided from there.

Miroku sighed deeply and looked up at Inuyasha who laughed so hard he held his stomach with his arms.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Miroku asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You two!" Inuyasha said between laughs, "You're so funny when you argue!" He fell to the ground because he was laughing so much.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a strange look and went away from there. Inuyasha soon stopped laugh and sat up. In front of him Kikyou stood and smiled.

"What's so funny beloved?" She asked softly and reached out her hand.

Inuyasha smiled and took her hand so he could stand up.

"You should have seen Sango and Miroku," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"What's with Sango-san and Miroku-sama?" Kikyou asked and followed Inuyasha to the school.

Inuyasha told her what happened, and even Kikoyu started laughing.

"How can they keep it with that?" Kikyou asked and took out her books from her cabinet.

Inuyasha shrugged and steadied himself against the cabinet door.

"Besides... Have you heard of the monster that's haunting here at school?" Kikyou asked after a while and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Yeah sure, it's rumoured that a vampire walks around in school and shows himself every year at the schools halloween party," Inuyasha said and started walk slowly towards his classroom.

"Do you think it will show up at this party too?" Kikyou asked and looked worried at Inuyasha.

"Don't know..." he said fast and sat down beside Kikyou.

"I hope not! I've arranged the party. And no vampire is going to destroy it!" Kikyou said angry but proud. Inuyasha sighed and smiled.

"You don't have to be worried. It won't come," he said and looked up on the blackboard. Kikyou looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

The lesson started and everybody started working and who knew what.

_The monster's POV_

I sit here... Without any escape from this curse. My white skin, my black hair. My long claws and fangs. My longing for blood is killing me slowly and this place I'm prisoned in makes me afraid.

Eleven hours left until I can finally leave my prison and be the person I was five years ago. The small window I have that's supposed to show my things doesn't reflect anything at all. I can see my old friends...

I wonder if they still remember the little girl with long black hair and grayblue eyes. But my eyes aren't grayblue. They are disgusting white. I look like the monster that lives inside of me.

But I have to live with it. It feels so lonely without my friends.

The only memory I have left from them is the photo I got two days before the curse.

To see the photo makes me happy. But to see me smile and look happy makes me sad. What's happened to them? What happened to my mother? What has happened with the brother and grandfather I love? And the three friends I had? Those I could die for?

Why?

_Inuyasha's POV_

Inuyasha looked at the clock and saw that is was seven past seven. Nothing could go wrong tonight! Or... could it? What would happen it that vampire showed up? Those thoughts floated around in Inuyashas brain.

He shook his head as to try to get rid of the thoughts, and tried to think of something else. But what? What was important for him to think of?

Inuyasha took on his shoes and started walking towards the school. The autumnevening was cold and he had half an hour to get to school. He decided to walk past the graveyard.

When he came there he stopped and looked at one of the gravestones.

It stood:

_In love for our lovely dauther, our friend and our dearest._

_The one who will never leave our side,_

_the one who is watching is through hard times._

_Always be there for us and give us advice._

_To our dearest_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha often went here to lay flowers on his best friends grave. She who saved him when he was near getting killed on a schooltrip. She who saved him from hard situations and learned him to read and count.

But... that time was over. That day two years ago...

.:FLASHBACK:.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at their benches and worked as usual. Sometimes they would send each other notes and to Miroku and Sango who sat behind them. Already then Miroku had interest for Sango's butt.

Suddenly Kagome took up her stuff and went forward to the teacher. Inuyasha wanted to ask what the matter was, but when he saw the teacher nod and Kagome wave goodbye to him, he thought it was just a normal cold.

But the day after that Kagome didn't come to school. Inuyasha went to check on her, as usual.

When when he came to the Higurashi temple there were policemen everywhere. Inuyasha slowly walked up to the roped off area and saw how Kagome's mom cried in her father's arms. At her apron Kagome's little brother Souta cried.

Inuyasha went to the mother and asked what had happened and she pointed with a shaky hand at the roped off area. She said he shouldn't go there, but he did.

There she laid, his best friend. The stomach was split, and there was blood all over her face. Bitemarks all over her neck and half of the body was hidden in the ground.

.:END OF FLASHBACK:.

Kagome...

* * *

This is The-Angel-Kagome who's talking! 

Hope you like it.

A special thanks to Skycider who helpt me with the spelling and write some reviewes to her to. But it's my story so not THAT mutch to her. okey?

Is that a promise? . . . Good!

Love

The-Angel-Kaome!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's her

She looked out of the window and saw how everyone started to collect for the big evening, this evening when she could act like her real self.

Her long grayblack hair became more and more black and her eyes shifted slowly from gray to dark blue. Her sharp teeth disappeared and her cold voice became a soft and beautiful one.

She looked down her worn clothes and saw how they slowly transformed into a long black dress and a cape.

She slowly stood up and started to go through the dark hall. It was covered by spider's web and decorations of some kind. She looked around and saw how people chased each other. She smiled and started to walk towards the schools assembly hall. She stepped in, and noticed that everyone stared at her.

Especially a silver-haired guy with big yellow eyes.

Inuyasha looked forwards to this night. He knew something special was going to happen. After having visited Kagome's grave he went to school to meet up with Sango and Miroku.

When he was there, he heard omething and saw Miroku and Sango.

Sango blushed furiously and Miroku had a red mark of a hand on his cheek.

Sango wore a long black dress and gloves that looked like net, and she had white stripes in her hair.

Miroku looke dlike a monk. He had a black fabric clad over himself, and a violet fabric over that. He held a staff in one of his hands, and the other was clad with some kind of material.

Inuyasha wore a red kimono and a necklace.

"It doesn't go too well for you," Inuyasha whispered to Miroku when they were going into school.

"She likes me. She just doesn't want to admit it," Miroku whispered back and smiled.

Inuyasha just shook his head and took off his shoes among all the other shoes. He stepped in, and saw Kikyou flirt with some guy. Inuyasha tried to not care, she always did that…

"Look… isn't that?.." Inuyasha heard someone whisper and looked towards the door. There a beautiful woman stood with a long black dress, and a beautiful smile.

"Isn't that?.. Y-yes, it is…" He looked towards Kikyou who stood with her mouth wide open.

"Ka-Kagome-chan?" he heard Sango say, and look towards the woman again.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said slowly, and watched while she walked closer. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Inuyasha…" she said calmly while the music continued and everyone started doing what they had before.

"Kagome… you… you're alive," he said weakly and felt her cold hands on his.

"You can't exactly call me alive…" she said sadly, and cried. But not tears of water, but of blood.

Inuyasha stepped back, and the blood started dropping on the ground. The blood made everything stand still, and Kagome looked up.

Her eyes were not grayblue anymore, but white, her hair became miscolored, sharp teeth and nails soon grow out. She slowly wiped away the blood from her face and smiled wickely.

"This is how I look… now I know how it feels to be called a monster," she said hoarsely, and looked around.

"Kagome… what has happened to you?" Inuyasha asked and put his hands on Kagomes shoulders.

"It is so hard for you to understand…" Kagome looked into Inuyashas eyes. Yes, she hungered after blood, but she couldn't kill someone in front of him.

But the hunger became stronger and stronger, her vision became blurred and she had a hard time hearing what Inuyasha tried to say.

"Kagome! What's wrong with you? I saw you, you were dead!" She heard him say. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Inuyasha.

She pushed him away strongly.

"Don't ever say that word!" She roared and saw blood dripping down her fingers. It was this the vampire inside of her had waited for. Her anger.

THE END OF CHAPTER TWO

Hi!! It's me! Chapter 2 is up, and i hope you like it.

I want to thank Skycider who've corrected my text, who also translated it from swedish to english (just because I suck at it…).

The-Angel-Kagome

Yeah… so, like, 2 MONTHS after I get this, I finally get my ass up and translate it. Yay for me. Well well, hope you like it! I did, can't wait to see more! (kagi says she has some ready, actually, but they aren't translated yet…)

I hope next chapter will be faster. Review! That always works!

Skycider


	3. And the same sorry

Hey everybody!

I'm sooo fng sorry that I haven't update for years but I have so mutch to do, but I have som chapters that I work on... So I hope that you dont hate me that mutch...


	4. Oh, No!

_Note again peopel!_

_ Ok! I konw you'r gonna kill me soon if I don't come up with a new chapter. And I have som good news for you peopel!_

_I'm writing on a new chapter and I'm starting on next chapter in about a week. So I hope my friend Miss look-at-me can finish the other chapters._

_ So it's not me you'r gonna kill!_

_ /The-Angel-Kagome_


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Rumiko does. But I want to own him! **

Okey People! I'm back and I'm sorry that I havn't update for a wile, but school have been a pain in the ass with all these test's, and all the homeworks! But now it's summerbreak and I hade some speartime towrite this chapter. Hope you like it

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **They exist everywhere**

"_Don't ever say the word "death" Inuyasha!" Roared Kagome and looked on the deep wound that was made by her clawes._

"_What have happend to you?" Inuyasha asked and lookt at Kagome. "You'r not the one I rememberd!"_

"_What do you think! Do I look like Kagome to you?" Kagome looked at her bloody hands. "I hunger for blood... flesh... I hunger for peoples life. And I leave them to die! Do that sounds normal to you!" Kagome shouted and her hands started to shake._

"_Kagome-chan..." Sango wispered squeezed Miroku's hands harder.The only thing Miroku cold do was stare at Kagome. He could feel her pain, he could feel her aura. He understand her pain._

"_Kagome... I... I just..." Inuyasha said and lookt in at Kagomes white eyes._

"_Non of you understands how I feel... Non of you have been dead! Non of you have feeld you'r flesh being riped from you'r bodie and then leaving you...all alone! Leaving you to rotten in you'r own blood!" kagome cried out. _

"_You'r right.. Non of us knows how it feels. But I wish I knew." said Inuyasha and hugged Kagome tight._

"_You lie!" Kagome screamd and pulled away. "THE Inuyasha I knowed didn't hang around my sister! He thought she was a tramp already back then! He thought she should die... But whant do you do? Droowling over her like that baseballcap you want for chritmas." Kagome said with a composed voice so that Kikyou could hear her words._

"_Even dead people have feelings..." Miroku said and lookt at Sango, who lookt at Kagome._

"_I am not... DEAD!" Kagome roared and a wave of anger throwd Miroku backwards._

"_MIROKU! Kagome-chan... why..." Said Sango and walked thoward Kagome. Sango stoped infront of her and heard how Mmirokus shouted at her to go away. _

"_Sango-chan... how..."_

"_Because I know that my bestfriend would never hurt me." She said and smiled. Kagome lookt at her friend. Kagome throwed her self at Sango and hugged her tight, trying to control her self to not drink Sango's blood. She would never let Sango feel the same pain as Kagome feelt. _

"_Ha! You have just going and waiting haven't you!" shouted Kikyou and walked thoward to Kagome and Sango. _

"_What do you mean?" Kagome asked and lookt at her sister._

"_I mean that you have just waited to suck the blood out of you like raisins!" Kikyou screamed and was all red in her face.  
_"_You'r blood drinking zombi for a vampire! Why couldn't you stay in the shadows where you belong?" Kikyou asked and smiled. She walked to Inuyasha and hugged him tight. "His mine my derest sister, so stay away from him."_

_Kagome watched her sister and laughed, she smiled at Kikyou and turned around_

"_Why would I want him? He's just a stupid human, just like everyone in this room. You'r so silly big sister. The whole human race is! Don't you remember... how mom used to tell us this storys, how the vampires comes and bites and sucks you blood when you'r asleep. Do you remember that bid sister?" Kagome said and lookt around._.

"_Everything isn't what it looks like. Remember Kikyou... You ain't gonna live long. Because they exist wherever you are, watching you." Kagome said and faded away._

_The three teens lookt at each other and ran after Kagome. The searched thrue the whole school after her but didn't find her._

"_You two... continue looking after Kagome. I'm gonna go to Kikyou and see if she has some info." Said Inuyasha and Miroku nodded and took sango's hand and walked away._

"_We're never gonna finde her Miroku..." Sango signed and sat down against the wall. _

"_Don't think so Sango! Kagome is our friend and we have to finde her, and help her in som way!"_

"_Do you think so?"_

"_Yes! At least I think so... I mean, it's just a theory but.."_

"_I don't want theorys Miroku! All I want is Kagome-chan back!" growled Sango and stood up and walked ahead. _

_Miroku lookt after Sango and mentally slapt himself. 'Why do I have to be so stupid!'_

_'Nead blood... food... so cold...' Her voice eccoed in her head._

"_Can't stand it anymore..." Kagome jupt out from the window and landed on a bransch near by. _

_On a bench sat Inuyasha and Kikyou and she screamed and pulled herself in her long raven hair._

"_She's my sister! How can se do this to me?" askt Kikyou and lookt in Inuyasha's eyes._.

"_I don't know Kikyou..." Said Inuyahsa and hugged her tight. 'Actually I do but I know you just get angry on me if I tell the thruth...'_

_'Ha! How can he listen to that witch! I'm going to suck the life out of her so she actually gonna look like a raisin.' Kagome smiled to herself and lookt at Inuyasha when he leved Kikyou alone on the bench._

_'You shoudn't leave her alone Inu baby.' Kagome thought and jumpt down from the bransch and walked slowly behind Kikyou. _

"_Yeh know... He shouldn't leav you all alone like this big sister... Something can happen to you..."_

_Miroku and Sango went down to the aula to meet Inuyasha after their search for Kagome with no luck. _

"_She doesn't know anything..." Said Inuyasha quiet and lookt at Miroku._.

"_Where is Kikyou now?" Sango asked and gave Miroku a glas soda._

"_She's outs---"_

"_AAHHH!" The scream echoed througe the aula and everyone coverd their ears._

"_What was that?" Sango asked and lookt on Inuyasha, but he was gon._

"_KIKYOU!" Inuyasha shouted when he got out but Kikyou wasn't on the bench, just some fabric from Kikyou's costume. _

"_KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"_

* * *

**Okey! What did yea think? I know.. it was a bit short and I'm trying to get it longer. **

Thank you for all the reviews who made me continue, and if you have any suggestion how this story could get any better so just write!

Tanx  
sw'Angel


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Rumiko does. But I want to own him! **

" " Talk

' ' think

flashback

**abc-- **dead voices

_abc _wisper

**Chapter 4 - **One more hour

* * *

"Non of you understands how I feel... Non of you have been dead! Non of you have feeld you'r flesh being riped from you'r bodie and then leaving you...all alone! Leaving you to rotten in you'r own blood!" kagome cried out.

* * *

"You'r blood drinking zombi for a vampire! Why couldn't you stay in the shadows where you belong?" Kikyou asked and smiled. She walked to Inuyasha and hugged him tight. "His mine my derest sister, so stay away from him."

* * *

The darkness took over the cold dark sky, and the October night started to cry as the rain poured down from the clouds. It was like a ordinary Halloween, only that somewhere in the darkness, did SHE hide. She, who sucked the blood from girls how was alone. Guy's, who didn't deserve to live. And the one who hurted her the moste.

That was the rumors, but where they true?

Kagome sighned at all the rumors, Shure! She dranked blood... But she needed it to live.

"Please! Please Kagome let me go!" Kikyou lookt at her sister and the tears ran down from her bloodshoted eyes.

"Sorry dear sister... I can't, I want my life back. Do you remember that day Kikyou? The day the police found me? Why didn't you cry Kikyou? Wasn't you sad for my sake? Hmm?" Kagome sat astride(sp?) over Kikyou and smiled.

"WHY? Why wheren't you sad? HUH?!!" Shouted Kagome and then smiled again."oh... I know why... Because you're th..." Kagome was interruped when something crashed and she lookt behinde her.

"Well...Well... Isn't it the prince in the shining armour, are you here to kill the blood sucking witch and take back you're beautiful princess?" Kagome got up and lookt at Inuyasha.

"One question... Did you have to break the floor?!!" Kagome grinned and laughed.

Inuyasha lookt at Kagome and then at Kikyou, the sweat dripped down her forhead down on her pale face. The wound on ther throat was darkgreen and the poison dripped down on the floor.

"Wh...What have you done with her?" He lookt at Kagome and shaked her hard.

"I bit her, soon the poison gonna work and then can I finally gonna get back what belongs to me." Kagome got away from Inuyasha's grasp and lookt him in the eyes and smiled. "The... I'm gonna live again.." She took he's face in her hands and her lips where a couple of inches from he's. "Isn't that what you want Yash..."

Inuyasha smiled back at her and took her hands in he's.

"Of course I want you back Kags..."

"Then what's wrong?" Blood ran down her cheeks and she bet her underlip(sp?) hard.

"I can't let you take Kikyou's soul Kagome... It's just wrong..."

Kagome backt away from Inuyasha. 'He love's her... more than me...' She screamed out a piercing scream and fellt on her knee.

"Why Inuyasha? **WHY**??!! Do you love Kikyou more than me? Does she mean more to you then me?" The blood on her cheeks dripped down to the floor and she screamed louder.

"Kagome!! Pelas understand..."

"Undersand WHAT?! That you don't want me back? Because I look like I do?" Kagome turned the back to Inuyasha and signed.

"It's not that Kagome... It's just that... It will never be you... I'm so..."

"DON'T SAY IT!!!" Kagome screamed out, she pushed Inuyasha to the wall and showed her theet and growled quiet. "Don't fucking say it."

Kagome let Inuyasha go and backed off. She lookt at Kikyou and then at Inuyasha.

_"Do you love her Yash..." _Wispred Kagome and lookt him deep in the eyes

"No... It's just that I can't stand to see two sisters kill each other..."

**Somewhere else**

"When does she come home?" A dark voice asked and lookt at the mirror that floted in the air.

"Soon... And then we have enough with souls to go up too the surface and take over the world again..." A man said and lookt into the mirror.

'Soon my love.. soon we're gonna rule the world again!'

* * *

**He doesn't love you--**

**You're worthless--**

**You don't belong here--**

**Come home too us--**

'I don't want too be here... The man I've loved.. have I lost...'

**We love you--**

**Come back too us--**

'No... Inuyasha...'

**We love you Kagome--**

_I-Inuyasha..._

"INUYASHA!!"

**We're gonna get you--**

Kagome lookt around her and the women in the afterlife stretched out theire hands towards her.

They started too glow red and a wole too the hell opend upp under her feet.

**Come with us home Kagome--**

"Soon my love... Soon we gonna rule the world"

* * *

I'm back people! Okey... So here it is... Skycider got a boyfriend a couple of weeks ago... So I have to translate my fanfics my SELF. So if it's some uncorect spellings... Blame her! not meeee... o 


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Rumiko does. But I want to own him! **

Okey people! I'm backo A new chapter it up and it's a long one this time. I'm trying to make them as long as possibly for now on.  
Hope you'll enjoy it xD

"talk"  
'thought'  
_'kagomes voice'  
__poems  
__**song  
**_**-Flashback-**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Firs victim**

_Have you ever thought that you where a bird?  
Then, you could fly away from all you're problems  
To let go of it back home  
and start a new life  
because no one knows who you are  
or what you've done  
I want to be that one  
forever and ever_

**--**

"You really thoght that you could run away from me, you're little tramp!"Naraku hit her hard again, she fellt down on the marbel floor. "You don't have much time left in this world you're snotty-nosed kid! And whene you come back to me, you're never getting away." He walked through the door and leaved the bloody bodiy on the floor.

The only thing she could hear was the blood dripping down on the floor from her sliced lip. The same evey night, she did try to hide. But he always finde her.

_'in..inu...ya..sha' _Her voice thin and weak, but her voice echoed through his ears at nights. She was alone, fogotten and hurt. And he never found her, her blood prints was everywhere. Dark and cold, the blood dripping down the wall's as the dead sing along with her happy giggles.

**Nobody left  
****Who really knows me  
****My world is breaking down  
****And there is a happy end  
****Not supposed to cry 'bout you  
****However you said once**

Her laughs and smiles could hunt him, hunt him through the night and mornings nine hours.

**When you're at a loss I'll be an angel  
****For you alone  
****And appear for you in ev'ry deep dark night  
****And then we will fly far away from here  
****We will never loose us again**

An angel who's wings where cut of by the devils burning claws of coal and fire. An angels soft hands that have been corrode by the hells vomit. An angels clear, resounding voice that have been strangeld by the demonds poisond hands of murdur and rape.

**Until you appear the first time  
****I imagine that from above you  
****Cry for me with the clouds  
****I wait an eternity for you  
****It's not so endless however  
****Because you have said once**

The virgin tookt by the devil it self, her clothes teard of by sharp wallpieces that piercing down in her skinn. Every night her blood iceing scream of pain and violence through the dark corridors. That echoed in his pounding brain, with veins thick and heavy as lead of pain. Because it was nothing he could do.

**When you're at a loss I'll be an angel  
****For you alone  
****And appear for you in ev'ry deep dark night  
****And then we will fly far away from here  
****We will never loose us again**

It could happen sometimes that he would wake up by the smell of her, the warm and clean smell of jasmin and vanilla. Her laughs had filled his heart with hope, that he soon would see her again. But her body that was coverd by soil, clay and grass told him the opposite.

**Think just of me and you see  
****An angel who flies on you're side  
****Just think of me and you see  
****An angel who flies on you're side**

Lips touched the hard granite, that was stuck beneath him. But over her. He missed her constantly, the memory never disappeard, what is it... that's forgotten?

Well, the feeling to have her in his arms.

**When you're at a loss I'll be an angel  
****For you alone  
****And appear for you in ev'ry deep dark night  
****And then we will fly far away from here  
****We will never loose us again  
****When you're at a  
****When you're at a loss  
****When you're at a  
****When you're at a loss**

Now is't nothing but a memory, because the lukewarm bodies soul have left it's shell. And leaved the soulless girl, all alone between this wold.

And the next.

**--**

She was her best friend, she couldn't leave her all alone.

Sango climbed up on the ladder that lead that was the only way to Her. Kagome was that person that always listen, the one that could keep a secret. And someone who was just there when you needed a shoulder to cry on, when everything was just wrong.

That Kagome should exist somewhere. Sango opend up the roof hatch to the school attic and sat strait at the floor.

"Cold and hard..." Sango lookt around and saw small strings of moonlight trickle through the smal windows on the ceiling. "Exactly like the dreams Inuyasha described.." Then she heard something drip and she turned around.

The room was dark, and the moonlight didn't help much. She lookt down on the floot and saw a marble-look-alike pattern. The autumn cold bit in Sango's legs and the smell of isolation and blood hit her hard. Soon she could here a sob.

"Ka..Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted and the bloody bodie tried to get up from the floor.

"Kagome! What happend?!" Sango rushed over to her friend and helpt Kagome up. Sango looked at her fiends face and saw the bloody tears run down her cheekbones.

_'Sango...chan...niggete...' _whispersed Kagome and Sango hugged the vampire harder.

"I'm NOT gonna leave my best friend alone to rotten in her own blood like last time Kagome!" growled Sango and her tears dripped down from her cheeks to Kagome's hands.

"You... I don't want to leave you again Kagome-chan... I lost you once and I don't give a FUCKING shit what's happends to me..." Kagome's hand brushed against Sango's cheek, and her clwas ripped up the skinn on the crying girl's face.

Sango shuted her eyes and feelt the blood ran down her cheek, and her tears soon joined the blood.

Kagome feelt the blood smell and her eyes followed the bloody and water tears every move. Soon she got up on her knees and dryed away the tears.

_'blood that keeps this bodie alive... blood that keeps my thirst away... blood, soo good as few... by you I'm now gonna take... the last hope you have left...'_ wisperd Kagome in her friends ear. Sango feelt the cainen teeth brush against her collar bone and something wet dripped down on her naked skinn.

Sango lookt at her friend, whose bangs covered her face. Agains Sango's skinn dripped a green liquid, and she feelt how Kagome smiled against her skinn and then it became dark.

**--**

_Have you ever feelt alone?  
Have you ever feelt sad?  
Have you ever commited suicide?  
Have you ever been scared?  
Have you're heart ever burst?_

Kagome coughed and lookt down on the darkred bloodspot that formed on her teard dress. She shiverd and feelt something coold hit her back, behind her dansed the souls of the dead.

'_You can't have me you son of a bitches!'_ kagome lookt forward and her blood frozet to ice. She saw her friend's back aganis her and bloodstainds on her clothes.

'Sa... Sango!!' her voice cut through the room, the windows broke and like snowflakes they falled against the ground below. Kagome turned Sango around and saw the bitemark at the collar bone.

_'wha.. what have I done... Sango... Sango gomene... gomene..._' the blood tears run down her cheeks and the got up from the floor. _'only three left Sango... just three...' _With Sango in her arms she walkt to the window and lookt down.Soon the lifeless body was droppt and feelt to the ground.

In the night she could her her moms voice for the first time in years shout her name.

**--**

Inuyasha saw how Mrs. Higurashi's car drow down the street with Kikyo in the car. After he told Mrs. Higurashi what happend, he's pretty shure that he's never gonna see Kikyo again.

**-Flashback-**

After Kagome dissapeard, got Inuyasha Kikyo down from the attic. He layed her down on a bench and called home to Mrs. Higurashi

"Higurashi recidens.. Mrs Higurashi speaking."

"Mrs. Higurashi... It's Inuyasha..."

"Ah Inuyasha! What is it young man?"

"Can you come and pick up you're daughter?"

"Have something happed to Kikyo?!"

"Ah... Come to the school and I'll tell you everything..."

**-End of flashback-**

Why did this happend? Why did he tell her that he was inlove with Kikyo? Did he really love Kikyo? All this questions gave him a headache. And why did he take Sango? (**A:N/he knows... you will soon found out how. o)**

**-Flashback-**

Mrs. Higurashi parked her car and ran to her daughter. "What happend to her!!?" She lookt at Inuyasha and tears formed in her eyes.

"Ka..Kagome.." he lookt down on the ground and heard Mrs. Higurashi gasped.

"Kagome? What do you mean Kagome!! She's dead and buryed Inuyasha, and you know that. Don't tear up old scars now young boy!" roard Mrs. Higurashi and lookt Inuyasha in the eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi! I loved.. no.. LOVE you're daughter Kagome! Do you believe for my fucking life that I would lie about her?" roard Inuyasha back and fellt down on a bech.

"You're daughter died on only in a crule way! She cot killed by a vampire. And now, Kagome is after Kikyo so she can have a soul to live again. And she's not gonna stop until she get's what she want's mrs. Hig-" Inuyasha got interrupted by a shrike and he saw how the windows broke and fellt to the ground.

"Ka..Kags!!" Inuyasha started to run to the school and saw how a body flew trough the opend window. Mrs. Higurashi got up from the bench and lookt at the body.

"OH MY GOG! KAGOME!!!" Mrs. H** (A:N/ I started to call her that because it's toooo long to spell)** run forwards the school and saw how Inuyasha catched the lifeless body. When she got therer and brushed the hair from the face and gasped.

"Oh no..." Inuaysha wisperd and saw Miroku come towards them. "Miroku! Don't come this way!" but it was to late. And a scream echoed through the night.

**-End of Flashback-**

The first victim have fall. The next one could be anyone, Nobody knows when or where she's gonna stirke next. The angel with the teard of wing's ahve fallend down deeper. And no one catch her.

The headache pounding that night in his head and soon the veins soon gonna split. The sweat run down and her laugh ring's in his head. He wakes up and quiver, no one looks after him. No one ask how he feels.

But it is someone there. The warmth don't excist, but the feelting of the body is there. The light can be seen, and her wings cover them from the world. For the first time in many years, can he sleep in an angels embrace.

* * *

**Glossery:  
**Niggete - hide, run  
Gomene - I'm sorry, forgive me  
Ah - Yes, mh, mhm 

**Song:** Wenn nichts mehr geht by Tokio Hotel (a english version)

Okey everybody. In a week or so I'm gonna put up chapter 6, I'll just have to translate it from Swedish to english first. And remember, review! Reviews makes me happy


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Hi minna! I know I said that I was gonna update for some weeks ago... but I did just get one review on that... But I'm happy any way )  
So! here's a new chapter for you!

"talk"  
'thought'  
_'kagomes voice'  
__vocie of the death  
__**song  
**_**-Flashback-**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**You and me, between two worlds**

The angels cut of wings

His laughs at the blood that run down against her cut up body

She hasn't followed is orders

Soon she's gonna get raped again

like every other night

but this day is different

today she has

murdured her own friend

* * *

_Nobody hade the straint to close the window, so it's easy to snuck in. The wimp of the sweat of this forhead. Nighmarre he has, turns around in his sleep. Vipsering her name._

_She smiles, her lips touches he's. Now he is awake, awake and scared. The nighmarre still hunt him in his awaked state. Her wings hugs him tight, he's now safe. But the warmth is nowhere to be found, but the sleep took him over._

_For tonight he was by her side. The headeach losing up and the veins gets thiner and the blood rushed back, Her wings coled down his hot skin. Here, no one could find them. _

_Her hand toutched his, he feels how she breaths slower. He lookt up on her bright face._

_"It _is _you" his wisper can no one hear, and she smiles light._

_"What's gonna happend... I can not tell. What's gonna happend to us... I don't know. He blood thats gonna spill on that fearless night... we can not forget. The victims he want's... must be keepend on our minds. May god be beside us all." she wisper and her lips touches is forhead._

_"why you.. why US? Why have god created them?" his question makes him sob and he hiddes his face in her dress._

_"God did not create them... it was the other one. The one that's rape and slays... the one that can see death... like a beloved thing... and can spit on god's golden clouds and laugh at it." her fingers combed his hair, and lifts his hand towards her cheek._.

_"May this night last forever my friend... because it's the only thing we can share together in a time like this." she wispers again. He get's up from the bed and looks at her._

_"May this night last forever my lover... because then I am.. I..."their lips bursh against each other and fills with passion in the room, like a summer hot day._

_"Soon the sun rise my dearset... I have to go back before they notice I'm gone..." she breaks the kiss and the warmth._

_"Let them notice! Let HER notice! She's not you..." His voice, hard and cold cut trough the quiet night. She pulls away from him and sigh._

_"Remember my derest friend, that's she IS me. I am her. We shared the same body and soul once." She moved towards the window. "My beloved... when this war is over and god has won. I shall return safe. And then we're gonna live forever."_

_"Kagome... I have to fight to you know! It's me you want's! I know it!" Inuyasha got a firm grip at Kagome's wrist's and lookt into her eyes._

_"She is not me! I am I! She is going to die with her beloved monster!" The angel scream and glows red in the dark room._

_"Kagome! She is you! You are her! You said so youself!" He sat down on his bed and see how the angels red coloured skinn fade away and her face calms down. He feels how he's body realxes and he hear someone call on him._

Inuyasha woked up by his own scream and his mother looked at him with a worried face.

"Are you allright Inuyasha? It's four a.m and you have screamd for hours..." Her hand touched is forhead

"You can't have a fever... and yet you're window is opend."

Inuyasha lookt at the opend window and leans against his mother.

Inuyasha's mother smiled and lookt up at the sky trough the window, and smiled at the stars.

"Ka..Kagome... where..are..you..." his wisper follows the wind and reach her vampire ears. She saw how his mother said god night to him and walked out from the room. She saw how he got ready for school the next day, her white eyes followed every singel move he maked.

The days started to go as normal as they could. Sango's funeral went smoth, and her eyes watched that to. She liked the lips and still tasted her friend blood in ther mouth.

"You still care about you're friend don't you? Because if you didn't.. you wouldn't be here..."

"Ha... if I DID care.. why did I kill her Kikyo?" Kagome laughed and lookt at her.

"You may have killed her.. but Naraku and I knows why... by the way.. he wants you to come home.. NOW." Kagome's eyes lookt at Kikyo from the tree and laughted. In a moment she hade tackled Kikyo to the ground and showed her fangs.

"Tell you're little fucking sex master that I'm not coming home until that little baster over there is with me. And.. I want my wings back!" her fangs glitterd in the sun and captured the silens between the sisters.

"ha... the only thing that can give you're wings back is the Shikon no Tama Kagome. And that jewel has been missing for centurys." Kagome let go of Kikyo and got up from the ground.

'You know, as much as I am... That the Shikon no Tama still remain in this world. We both can feel it's nearness and I'm gonna find it nee-san...'

"if god's little angel find it first. You know as much as I do what Inuyasha's dreams is all about... and the angel with the gigant wings exist. Everything Inuyasha dreams about exist." Kikyos laughs ecoed and she lookt up to the sky. "and soon he's gonna love her more than you."

'Ha... Inuyasha is not gonna have the pleasure to meet her in real life, dear sister... because he's going to be mine before her little stuck up pussy starting to exist."

**----**

The classroom was hot, it was har to concentate. Miroku lookt out and feelt how the solitude forced on to him. Inuyasha lookt at his friend and layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okey bro?" visperd Inuyasha and smiled.

"Yeah.. yeah it's cool..." he wisperd back, Sango's funeral... he didn't went to it. He was sick.. that's what he said. He didn't have the guts to meet Sango's younger brother Kohaku.

The thundercloud went over the city in the afternon and the rain fored away the heat from the schoolbuilding.

The school library was opend till six pm, Miroku and Inuyasha stayed to work on the Worl War II project they had in history.

All alone in the library and the lighting strike down in the building and the school went out on power.

All of the suden the light in the hallway came on and a laughter echoed throung the hall

_She's afraid of you..._

"hihi"

_She's eveywhere..._

_'haha'_

"WATCH OUT!" Cried the voice and it cut trough the guy's ears so the fellt on the floor. Fotsteps heard but noone was there, blood rushed down the walls and thowards the floor. Theire hand's soon was covord in blood and their breaths was heavy.

"Miro... We have to get out of here!!" Shouted Inuyasha and lookt backward. "Fuck Miro! Don't you hear what I'm saying?! eh..." But Miroku was behind him.

"Mi...Miroku?!!!"Inuyasha lookt foward and something hit him in the face, so he fellt back unconscious to the floor

**----**

"Inuyasha?! Come on man! It's not funny!" Miroku lookt around but saw nothing but darkness

"He's not here Miroku... It's just you and me." Sango's soft voice was heard through the room and out of the shadows the gost of Sango was seend.

"Sa... Sango... But, I thought you where.."

"Dead? Thihi, I am dead Miroku. But it's something I have to tell you."

**----**

Inuyasha woke up lying with his face towards the celing. Quick, he sat up and lookt around.

"Miro? Where are you?" He lookt down and saw how the blood hade dissapear.

_'What is it Yash? Scared?'_ Kagome's voice echoed through the darkness and bodie parts from the vicims from the halloween nights floted in the blood.

"Ka- Kagome! This has to stop. NOW!" Screamed Inuyasha and his blood puls rised.

_'Why should I Inuyasha? I have to do this...'_ _Now their noses touched eatch other._

**----**

Miroku lookt at Sango and took some deep breaths. Why was she here? Wha did she want?

"Miroku... I'm so sorry that I left you behind like that..."

"Sango! Kagome is a monster!! She has to be stoped."

"Miroku... I.."

"You have to..."

"She's here..."

**----**

Kagome smiled and her lips touched his. He's body wrnt limb, it didn't want to move. Panic took over and he's limb let go of him and he was trownd backwards.

Kagome laughed and he lookt up.

"Kagome... Why do you do this? I still don't understand!" Shouted Inuyasha and rised from the floor.

_'why do you wanna know? Why do you even care?'_ Kagome lookt up in his amber eyes and cuped his cheeks in her hands.

With a firm grip Inuyasha took her hands, he stirred in to her perly white eyes and serched.

"Where are you?"

**----**

"Who's here?" Miroku lookt at Sango.

"kagome... She's here.. but on the other side."

"Other side.. What other side?"

"The living side. The side that you and Inu live's in. I live in the spirited side.. and Kagome somewhere in the middel."

"But Kagome's not here... Is she on the other side with Inuyasha?" Sango lookt at Miroku and nodded.

"You have to take me back Sango! Kagome is gonna take him to this world to!"

"Does it makes any differens Miroku?! Then it's only you left and you're an easy target. If you go back there now... she's gonna take you to hell to!"

"Sango... I have to go back.. And you know it." Sango lookt away and sighned, he was right. And she knewd that.

"Okey... But you're gonna die."

"I know that, Sango my love"

**SMACK**

"PERV!!!"

"Works every time"

**----**

"Where are you Kagome?"

_'Wha... That are you talking about?'_ Kagome got away from Inuyasha and turned her back to him.

"You're not real..."

_'He... Inuyasha. Something you have to learn is that my souls is no longer exist in this body. It's somewhere in this room, waiting to come back. And with out it... I can't live.'_ Kagome smiled angelic and touched Inuyasha cheek with her hand again. Her lips touched his and their eyes closed.

_"_INUYASHA **NO!!**"

Before Inuyasha could react on the voice, he kissed Kagome and took her ands in he's. Kagome smiled and the ground opend up and blood flushed up from it

* * *

Okey! That was the new chapter. Just like you know that I'm not going to continue before I get 10 more reviews... Think you can fix that? ... Good!

Happy Easter everyone!


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

OMG! It has been like.. 2 years since I update last… Bad me! But here is a new chapter! :D So dance around a bit and smile because I do ^_^

"talk"  
'thought'  
_'Kagome's voice'  
voice of the death  
__**song  
**_**-Flashback-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Dance with the dead**

He opened his eyes, blood charted and tears started too leek and dripping down his cheek.

The blood on the floor stung in his nose and the corpses started too crawl up from the bloody hole.

_Come with us…_

_Take this angel of death with you…_

_We're not going too harm you…_

_We love you…_

'_Inuyasha… pleas don't fight this… Pleas come with me baby…' _ He heard her whispered, he looked up into her black eyes and saw her smile.

"Kagome… You know as well as I do that this is not what's suppose to happened…" Inuyasha whispered and started to raise up.

'_No! You can not leave… The eclipse has already begun… ..' _Her voice became dark and the blood started fluting higher around them.

'_Just take my fucking hand!' _ Kagome screamed and the window glasses shattered around them.

"Kagome please! I can help you.. there's has to be some way too loose you from Narakus grip!" He begged.

'_There's only one way Inuyasha.. And I have been trying too find it for two years now but if I can't… then you'll never find it…'_ She whispered and the blood on the floor begun too sunk back into the hole.

'_The Shikon no Tama has been gone for 2000 years… Some people can feel it's present… With that I mean Kikyou and me… And it's somewhere here, I can feel it. But it's moving around to much that everytime I sense it… It disappear.' _Kagome looked at Inuyasha and raised from the ground, she sighed heavy and pointed at the glass and soon it was a whole window again.

'_You see… There aren't just demons in this world. All sorts of different spirited souls exist. And they're all different from one another. You and I… Corpses and ghosts, souls and uncross over's.' _She told him and forested the undead back into the ground.

"You mean… that demons are not the only one with powers? How come that we never see this tings? Like angels and ghosts?" He asked and followed her as she started to walk.

'_You see Inu… You never believed in that kind of stuff. Do you see that soul that's fluting around in the air?' _She asked and he looked around without seeing anything.

'_Exactly__, you don't see it's because you still don't believe. Bu you believe in me, that's why you can see me… and my angel.' _She said and saw some white wings fly pass by.

"You're angel? Is that the girl with white dress and wings that looks like you?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome smiled and node.

'_Yeah, she wants to kill me… and I want to kill her. Because we both want the same ting... Become alive again and walk the earth, and be with you again.' _Kagome said and all of the sudden the wall exploited and a white lightning appeared in the dark.

'_Yes, and now little girl. I'm going to take what's mine, you're soul!'_ Angel Kagome said with a high and angry pitch and monster Kagome smiled.

'_And I'm finally going to take Shikon no Tama away from you, you're little god loving bitch.'_ Said Kagome and two swords appeared in dark smoke and the blood smell stung one again in Inuyasha's nose.

All he could do was to stare as the monster and angel fought for live and death, the girl he always loved. How could this get so far?

Who encourage them to do this?

"Look at them two fighting… isn't it amusing Kikiyou?" A dark voice said behind him and laughter rang high in the air.

"Oh isn't it? Come on Kagome can't you fight better little sister?" Inuyasha's heart stopped for a second, Kikyou? Here and alive?! He turned around and saw his dead girlfriend with her arm around a guy, the smell of death was all over the place and he let a growl escape is lips.

'_Inuyasha watch out!_'' Kagomes voice broke off his anger and he jumped of his spot and soon a lightning boll hit the ground with a big strike.

"Girls! Stop fight…" Naraku said and pointed at vampire Kagome and in a blink of an eye she felt down on the floor in pain.

"Angel… baby, just give us Shikon no Tama and we give you, you're piece of you're soul." Naraku said and smiled gently and started to walk towards the angel.

'_No… You just bring evil to this world Naraku! You created this monsters and God will never forgive you for that! You will always rotten in hell where you belong!' _The Angel said and backed off and put her hand over her heart.

'_Shikon no Tama… It's in angels heart! If I just could get away from Naraku, I can finally make my wish!'_

_

* * *

And there was Chapter 7 over peopole! :D Hope you enjoyed it and I hope we'll see you soon! :D Yanee!!  
_


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Okey guys! I'm going to be a good girl and give you one more chapter! I just feel like I have more inspiration now then I hade before so it's more fun too write this story now. ^^

"talk"  
'thought'  
_'Kagome's voice'  
voice of the death  
__**song  
**_**-Flashback-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Shikon no Tama**

'_Shikon no Tama… It's in__ the angel's heart! If I just could get away from Naraku, I can finally make my wish!'_

The vampire got up on her feet and tried to sense the jewels percents but the Angel's wings blocked her powers.

'_What made you think that I was just going to give you the jewel dear Naraku?'_ Asked the angel nicely and smiled lightly. Naraku just laughed dark and walked up to the Angel.

"Because… I know you my sweet angel. Who was in my bed tonight just screaming my name?" He asked and the angel's light brown face turned pale, she backed off but didn't come very far. Out of the floor four chains broke free and got a grip of the angel's hands and feet.

'_Naraku! Leave her alone you're bastard!' _The vampire shrieked and tried to get loose, but no use she was stuck.

"Kagome please just… oh what do they say? Oh yeah… Shut up!" Naraku looked at the vampire and she felt the pain in her chest tighten up. She let out a scream of pain and soon she felt Inuyasha's present.

"Kagome… just hang on!" He begged and hugged the vampires body tight, all of the sudden felt something sticky on his hand and he saw blood. He looked at Kagome again and saw blood pouring out of her chest, she let a little sound come out of her mouth before her body collapsed on the floor.

"Kagome! Pleas Kagome hang on! Pleas!" He begged again and saw the life get sucked out from her, he saw how she slowly stopped breathing and how her body went limp.

"Just realize Inu-baby… It's dead. So now it can be you and me again." Kikyou sat on her knees next to him hand hugged his body tight.

"Kikyou… You make me sick." Inuyasha whispered and looked at her with his dead eyes. His best friend chest was still bleeding, she was dead and he could do nothing abut it. He felt the tears building in his eyes, the pain in his chest build up even more and his head started to pound.

**Kill her…**

He felt the need to kill, the need to break free.

**They hurt the one we love…**

The demon in him wanted to be free.

_Take the jewel… we can bring her back… Kill him!!_

Teeth began to grow, claws became longer, eyes transformed. The demon was loose from the darker side of his heart.  
A dark growl was released from his throat and Naraku looked at this demon that stood before him.

"Do you want to kill me Inuyasha? It that what you want?" He asked the demon. Inuyasha just looked at him and tightened his grip around Kagome's pale wrist and snarled at Kikyou,  
who just sat there with wide eyes locked at Inuyasha's new form.

"You hurt her Naraku. And you're going to pay for that." The demon looked at the angel and smiled at her, and looked at her chest. Somewhere was the jewel and it was his.

Naraku saw howthe transformed hanyou stared at the angel, he went for attack at Inuyasha.

Naraku held his claws high and aimed for him, but Inuyasha backed of and kicked Naraku in the stomach.

"You… how could you strike me?" The transformed hanyou looked at Naraku and his smile became evil.

"How should I know? All I know is that you killed the woman I love you're bastard!" Naraku smiled and started too laugh.

"Inuyasha, she was already dead. I sucked her blood out, I loved the way she screamed for help. The way she cried out you're name.  
And that you didn't came for her… to save her." Naraku saw how Inuyasha's lip started to shake and the hanyou bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed.

'I didn't save her… How could I know…? Kagome…'

'_Naraku.. Kisama… Don't you never learn?' _Inuyasha looked behind him and saw how Kagome started to rise up from her spot. _'The day I die… Is the day pig starts to fly you're stupid fucker!'_

Inuyasha stared at the girl and felt how the voice in his head started to die out. **Kill them… Mate gut hurt..** Was he last thing he heard and he felt his heart beat faster. 'Mate…'

'_You… you're alive. I'm glad.' _Kagome turned around and saw the angel come closer and she took Kagome's hands into hers. _'God… forbidden me to every touch you, but I can no longer stay in this world' _The angels smiled and the vampire felt her heart, it was beating.

'_Kagome… Make the wish, it may not be the purest wish in the world. But I think god can forgive that.' _Their hands started to glow and the light was bright as the sun.

"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha!" The voice of Sango sang in the air and Inuyasha saw how their friends ran towards them.

"You guys! Sango! You're alive!" Inuyasha smiled big and Sango smiled back.

"Yeah… I don't know how but… hu? Inuyasha isn't that?!" The gang looked at the angel and vampire and saw how the light became brighter.

"It's like… they are purifying Kagome." Said Miroku and Inuyasha stared at the two women.

'Kagome… What is happening to you?'

'_Kagome…'_ The vampire looked at the angel they smiled at each other. '_God knows you're wish, he can grant one… now wish!'_ The lightning started to fade and Kagome saw how the angel sank into her body.

'_You're free Kagome… The Shikon no Tama, make the wish!_'' Kagome felt how her lungs screamed for air and she took a deep breath. 'I'm… I'm alive again…'

"No! This isn't suppose to happened! That stupid angel, she gave you're life back didn't she?!" Naraku was furious, that angel connected her self with Kagome and god gave her life back.

"Hu? What's the mater Naraku? Afraid of me now are we?" Kagome smiled and a bow started to take shape in her hand. "With this Shikon no Tama, I'm going to make a wish so that you'll disappear!"

"Haha you think that don't you?! Kagome, don't you forget who has the real miko power here?!" Kikyou opened her hand and a bright pink light stroke Kagome down.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran and cached Kagome before she hit the hard floor. He saw how Kikyou moved her hand gracefully and the jewel fluted out from Kagome's body.

"Kikyou… you're stupid bitch why?!" Growled Inuyasha and stared at his ex girlfriend.

"Haha Inuyasha, With this power we'll make the world tremble! And the era of humanity will end!" Naraku stared down at the Shikon no Tama and laughed evil.  
"Inuyasha, we'll meet again! And then, I will have Kagome's soul! Only Kagome can make the wish on this jewel, but that can wait."Naraku took Kikyou in his arms  
and masima steamed out of his body and soon they where gone.


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Okay Christmas is now over and so is New Year. And here is another chapter, I'm going to thank a person that e-mailed me that makes me very happy! *happy face*

"talk"  
'thought'  
_'Kagome's voice'  
voice of the death  
__**song  
**_**-Flashback-**

**Chapter 9**

**Naraku**

Kagome could do nothing but stare, the light pink bright from the jewel made her heart melt. She laid down on her soft bed for the first time in two years, the soft covers stroke her skin and she sighed in relief.

She heard a sound of feet touch the floor behind her door and the doorknob turned around and her little brother Souta looked at her.

"Sis, mom wants to know if you want something to eat…" He had grown so much during the years. The now twelve years old boy had big hazel colour eyes, black brown hair and he was now about 4.9 feet tall.

Kagome smiled and nodded lightly, she hadn't said much since she got home.

"Okey." Souta was about to close the door, but he opened it again and smiled towards his sister. "I'm glad you're back sis" Kagome smiled towards him again as he closed the door.

Kagome sighed again and looked up at the sealing and thought back at that day she finally became free. That was two days ago.

**-Flashback-**

**Kagome saw how Naraku and Kikyou disappeared in the masima, the corridor was lighted back up and Inuyasha rose up from the floor.**

"**That bastard! Who the hell was he?!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who looked at her hair and placed a hand on her cheek. Her hair was black again, and her skin was soft. She could feel her heart beat again and blood rush trough her veins.**

"**I… I'm alive. Inuyasha I'm alive!" The two teenagers looked at each other and Inuyasha put his arms around her waist in a tight hug.**

"**Kagome, I can't believe it!" He brushed some curls of her hair away from her hair and stared into those dark blue eyes he longing for too see. **

"**Hey! I'm alive too yah know!" Kagome looked behind her and saw Sango and Miroku smile towards them.**

"**Sango-Chan! Oh my god Sango-Chan I'm so sorry!" Kagome throw her self over her best friend and hugged her tightly.**

"**It's alight Kags… I know you just did what that bastard Naraku told you to do." Sango hugged her friend back and smiled.**

"**Talking about Naraku… Who the hell is he!" Inuyasha folded his arms and stared at the Shikon No Tama in Kagome's hand.**

**Kagome sighed and opened her hand and the jewel floated up in the air.**

"**Naraku is the hell him self, He's the one who took my life. The story tells about a powerful force that can grant any wish that it's owner holds." Kagome bit her lower lip and gave the jewel a little push with her finger and images flouted around in the corridor.**

"**The Shikon No Tama is the force. Whatever you wish is, good or bad the jewel grants it. But only one can make the wish, a powerful Miko." Inuyasha looked at one image and saw a picture of Kagome and Kikyou, standing with their backs against each other.**

"**I or Kikyou is the only one who can make that wish. That's why we both work for Naraku. Kikyou did it in free will, but Naraku had to kill me. Because he knew I would never come with him."**

**Other images**** came flouting and it showed the dead Kagome lay on the ground with someone with its face hidden in her hair.**

"**And that's how I became a vampire, not dead… but not alive either. A night creature, a blood sucking zombie." Kagome felt her blood boiling, so many friends and innocent life that have died because of her hunger. How she hated her self.**

"**Kagome, that's not your fault! And we're going to get that fucker for doing this to you!" Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly and laid a hand on the back of her head. "Don't you get it? You're not alone any more…"**

**-End of Flashback- **

"Kagome honey! Dinner is ready if you want some." The voice of her mother broke her thoughts and the smell of Okonomiyaki hit her nose.

"Mom you made pancake-pizza! Oh you're the best!" Kagome's eyes sparkled as she look a bite and the goose bumps crawled up on her skin.

"Thought you wanted something extra today." Mrs. H smiled as she saw her daughter eat like a horse. 'I guess she hasn't eat that much, after all it has been two years.' Mrs. H leaned against the counter and felt a chill go down through her spine. Something wasn't right even now.

"Mom, is it alright if I go to Inuyasha's place for a while? You know he brings me home before dark." Kagome put the dish in the sink and smiled lightly at her mother.

"Sure honey and I know he does. I trust him." Mrs. H gave Kagome a hug before she went into the living room and got comfortable on the couch.

Kagome put her shoes on and put the Shikon no Tama in her pocket before she started to walk. It was early soon mid November it had begun to snow lightly, Kagome pulled her woollen cap over her head and breather in the cold air.

The walked up to the gates and pressed the button on the telephone and it began to rang.

"Sagashia's residence. Who is it?" Answered a high pitch voice that weirdly enough belonged to a man.

"Um, Jaken its Kagome. Is Inuyasha home?" Answered Kagome and felt how she lost her feeling in her toes.

"Oh yes Kagome-sama! Welcome in." The gates started to open and Kagome smiled lightly into the camera on the wall.

"Thank you Jaken." She began to walk up to the big mansion, or could you call it castle. Kagome couldn't decide, but Inuyasha always called it a piece of hell whole.

The door opened before she rang the bell and the toad stepped in front of her, he looked at her before he started to walk back into the big house.

'I always thought he was weird…' Kagome looked around and smiled, the house hadn't changed a bit.

"Jaken?! Who was it at the door?" Asked the voice of a woman and a beautiful woman came down from the stairs, she had a pair of light blue jeans, a white shirt and pair of high heals that made the glass stairs cry in pain as she walked down.

"It's only me Izayoi… " Said Kagome and waved lightly, Izayoi stopped and her face turned pale, she looked at the girl that the whole family missed.

"Kagome… it's that you?! Oh my god child it's really you!" Izayoi ran down the stairs and hugged the girl and tears poured down her cheeks and the two woman heard someone come running,

"Izayoi darling what's wrong?" Asked Taisho who came out from his office, he took of his glasses of and starred at the two woman's. The air was filled with his mates scent but also a scent who he thought he knew, the smell of fresh spring flowers, cherry and jasmine.

"Oh Taisho honey! Look whose back!" Cried Izayoi and turned Kagome around so the Inu youkai could get a better look at her.

"Oh Kikyou… nice to see you darling." Said Taisho with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, he hated that girl. He didn't want her in his house, but he had to respect the fact that his son was in a relationship with her.

"Taisho Sagashia! Put you're glasses on for crying out loud!" Snapped Izayoi and shook her head. "Oh good why did I have to marry this imbecile of a Tai youkai?"

"I'm not an imbecile! And I see perfectly without my glasses." Said Taisho, but put his glasses on and signed. "I swear… Sometimes I think that..." He looked up and expected to see Kikyou but saw a beautiful girl stand before him, he couldn't believe it.

"I think I agree with Izayoi on that one, but I also think you're getting old." Said Kagome and giggled.

"Mom! Is that Kagome?!" A large dump came from the second floor, Kagome guessed he had fallen out of his bed again and Inuyasha came running down from the stairs.

"Inuyasha Sagashia! How in the world could you forget to tell us, that Kagome was alive?!" Roared Taisho and grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Um… slipped of my mind? ... Come on old man let go of me!" Inuyasha got away from his fathers grasp and rubbed his now hurting ear.

"Forget about that, Kagome honey… how?" Izayoi laid an arm around Kagome's shoulders and walked her in into the kitchen. Kagome took a seat on a bar stole and played with her black painted fingernails nervously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Said Kagome and saw how Inuyasha took a seat next to her and as Taisho leaned against the counter.

"Kagome sweetie, we're living with a world with demons and other spiritual things… " Said Taisho and smiled towards the young girl. Kagome signed and started to tell the story, and about two hours later had she told them everything.

The two adult Sagashia's starred at Kagome with their mouth wide opened. Then Taisho got a serious expression on his face and walked away.

"Told you that you wouldn't believe me…" Said Kagome embarrassed and looked down on her hands again.

"Of course we believe in you dear, it's just that… that name Naraku! I have heard or read about him somewhere." Said Taisho and came back with an old book.

"And you think that son of a bitch would be in that piece of old book?" Said Inuyasha and thought his father had lost his mind.

"Inuyasha, Language!" Said Kagome and Izayoi at the same time.

"Naraku sold his soul to the devil to become immortal, so he could rule the world with the Shikon no Tama." Said Taisho as he read the book. "But in order to make the wish he had to find the Shikon guardian…"

"Midoriko…" Whispered Kagome and bit her lower lip.

"Exactly, but when Midoriko didn't grant his wish… he locked her up and she died a few months later." Read Taisho and turned the page and scanned through the book.

"And after that did he take over the hell as the new devil and puppets and copies of him self." Taisho closed the book as he read the last line.

"I guess the only thing to do is to go back there and end this." Said Kagome and played with a lock of her hair.

"hell that you're going back there alone!" Cried Inuyasha and took her hand in his. "As I said… You're not alone anymore…"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and hugged him tight, for the first time in two years did she finally felt safe again.


End file.
